I hate this game
by Kate3628
Summary: When an Icewing dragonet named Crystal plays 'messenger' for a couple of her friends- she begins to think about something that has been nagging her since the beginning of the year; something that is soon going to turn into a mental torment she simply cant get rid of. {Vent/ rated T for swearing}


**Just a small vent, as well as my first shot at first person P.O.V (Something I usually dont do)**

**Night: *Claps***

**Also, a small note: A lot of the names might be changed, possibly **

**Icestorm: Except for yours and ours of course**

**Of course**

**Sirius: Also, knowing Kate and how she can never get things done quick enough- **

**Gee thanks**

**Sirius: This story will only be four short chapters, and most of it is already typed out. **

**And on that note- on this this dumb ass vent**

* * *

I hated this game.

With a strong icy passion. I always have, and possibly always will.

Maybe it was simply an Icewing thing, then again- I really didn't know any other Icewings( Except my friend Icestorm- but she's amazing), nor did I want too, if they were as bitter and moody as I could be. But, I had my orders and it was for a friend.

I trotted up to the male Sandwing, his scales weren't the normal bright sandy color most Sandwings had, they were a light brown in color, streaked with lighter sand yellow and even flecks of dark brown/black (where he had died his scales).

Teenage dragonets chattered all around me, we were currently in middle school, the end of 4th period to be more exact. In all honesty, I thought this entire thing was stupid, love, emotions, joy, happiness, this whole 'sending a messenger thing because you don't have the guts to do it yourself'. It was disgusting to me. I had no clue why- for some odd reason it was disgusting; otherwise it was perfectly fine to do so on some days in some situations. Of course, no one else seemed to think like this. Only I did.

My heart clenched in my chest, and I nearly flinched at the action; but I swiftly shook it off.

I was running out of time.

"Big brother! Get over here it's important!" I exclaimed causing the Sandwing and a younger Rainwing to glance up at her, the younger one was dubbed my 'little sister'; her name was Melody. The Sandwing crocked his head to the side before shuffling past his little sister and over to me.

"What?" He asked, looking at me with a little bit of confusion flashing within his brown eyes. I sucked in a small breath before quickly releasing it- so many emotions bubbled up and disappeared within that moment, it was so strange. I felt nervous, disgusted, angry, and almost…pity. For what? There was no reason. None at all.

"You know Emerald, right? The one that comes out over there?" I asked him swiftly, pausing mid-sentence to gesture to the door that led out into the main hall way where most electives where found. This one was art, while her friend's was orchestra. Same period, same hallways, different rooms. That's why my friend wanted me to do it now. Because this would be the last time my friend would have to see him. Or would it? I knew it wasn't, I had to come back to this room after school to get something, and so did he.

My dubbed 'big brother' nodded, and I continued, I know I was running out of time. The bell was about to ring.

"The sister Mudwing?" I asked for clarification to make sure he knew what I was talking about.

Another silent and curious nod.

"Yea." I said, trying to reassure myself before continuing; "She likes you."

I didn't see his reaction immediately, I saw Melody's though. She looked slightly shocked, her eyes were wide and her mouth made a small 'o' shape, I couldn't help but notice her ruff flicker a purplish orange color; that mean confusion I think. I looked to my Big Brother, his head was down and he looked like he was debating something with himself. After a couple of moments of silence, he looked back at me; his brown eyes looked troubled and even more confused than ever.

"What does she like about me? I'm ugly." He said, continuing to simply stare at me. I opened my mouth to scold him for beating himself down as well as to tell him the reasons I knew why my friend liked him- but as I did the bell rang and no more words could be exchanged.

An overwhelming sense of failure consumed me, and I have no idea why. I told him what I was supposed to tell him. My work was done. I had done what I was told, and it was no longer my problem.

But at the same time, a little piece of something- deep within my chest, cringed horribly. I once again forced down the emotion like it was simply vomit at the back of my throat before walking out, nodding to my crazy, 'trying-to-be-a-dragonet-but-failing art teacher on the way out. Don't get me wrong, she's an interesting teacher, she's just over the top, bitchy, and expects us to get so much done in an extremely short period of time.

But, that was beside the point. In three more half-days- basically the last 'week' of school, I'd be long gone. And so would every other eighth grader in this damned school. I looked to the left of the hallway, dodging as littler dragonets in the two younger grades rushed past me. I saw Emerald swiftly exit the orchestra room and begin to dart between the other dragonets- It might've just been me or the situation- but she looked and was acting nervous and flighty to me. Then again-what the hell do I know about emotion?

I quickly leaped into the fray and began to walk beside my friend in a few short moments,

"Did you tell him?" She asked quickly as I looked across the hall- there he was in the opposite wall, just looking at us. Emerald looked up and followed me gaze, and saw him; my big brother gave a huge smile and waved. Being polite, I waved back, before looking eagerly at Emerald- she was smiling and looking down and I snickered inside. I acted this way around the dragonet I liked too- but I didn't want to think about that right now.

"Of course I did." I answered as we walked out the double doors and into hell as dragonets rushed around the main quad of the school and into all of the separate hallways. I swiftly explained to my friend what happened; only what mainly happened though- there was no time for details. I didn't see her reaction though; I wasn't paying attention- I was thinking about multiple other things at the moment that needed to be dealt with.

"What if that meant he likes me back?" She suddenly asked, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Should I give him a note?"

"I don't know Emerald. That's your choice not mine- just think about it, okay?" I asked quietly as we made our way to science, a class I would rather not go to at the moment. She nodded before walking through the double doors that led to the science hall way, and I nearly got crushed by the door when I remembered something that felt like a brutal punch to the head:

Big Brother had a girlfriend at the moment.

I fucking hate this game. I hate it.


End file.
